


Royal Beauty

by gemsofformenos



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, Loneliness, Parted Realms, Romance, Sadness, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Light and Twilight. Two realms and two Princesses, parted by a mirror, searching for the beauty, they had found once.





	Royal Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfOnyxBats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/gifts).



> This one here is also already published on fanfiction.net on February. It was heavily inspired by the works for the Femslash February from TalesOfOnyxBats.
> 
> What should I say. I love the Legend of Zelda universe and especially the whole story from Twilight Princess.

The Twilight was soothing her.

It had a warm orange in it, soft shades of green, and a deep black. But not a cold one. It was comforting thick and gentle black, strong and full of pride. But also some glitter, shining and sparkling within this twilight. Only an idea of a bright and shining light, but deep down in it blessed with the same fire. Fog was crawling over the ground. The white was mixing itself in the beautiful picture, dimming and blurring the orange, but only increasing the quiet and beauty of it. It played with the the world outside, mischievously wrapping and floating around, driven by an impish snickering wind. Shadows, long grown seemed to guard and protect the dim world outside, strong and peaceful.

She sighed. 

This sharp and strong beauty in the twilight. Cloaking the world outside by swallowing the true nature of it, but at the same time, it showed a new one, only to be seen, when you look twice. The deep, drowning dark, sharp and hard, softened by the warming orange glow, eased by the white fog, striped with waves of a glimmering green, freckled with glittering shining spots. A royal beauty in the dark. She loved the twilight.

She recognized a lucent reflection in the glass.

 

oOo

 

The Light was soothing her.

The bright and shining glow was white and pure. It was warming, and illuminating. It uncovered the very last place, bringing the colors to shine. It was vivid and magical, white, pure and colorless itself, but blessed with the ability to paint the world in the brightest colors of the rainbow. The light let colors grew, where blackness was. The strong and pure glim and glitter, glowing, shining, uncovering beauty and details, where former blurred hints were to be found, sharping the edges of the world outside, blessing them with golden warmth, but also creating new places, where blackness could exist, creating long grown shadows, which seemed to guard the bright world outside, strong and peaceful.

She sighed.

This sharp and strong beauty of the light. Cloaking the world outside by blinding away the true nature of it, but at the same time, it showed a new one, only to be seen, when you look twice. The bright shining light, sharp and hard, softened by the vivid colors, eased by the golden glows, striped by glittering waves of silver, freckled with shadows, created by the light itself. A royal beauty in the light. She loved the light.

She recognized a lucent reflection in the glass.

 

oOo

 

Zelda and Midna reached out a hand. They touched the reflections, they had noticed. They sensed the presence of each other. They craved for the touch, but their worlds were separated, and so their searching hands were forced to stay parted, only having cool glass to brush with begging fingertips for the other. The memory, of the beauty and the hidden love, they had found, when they hadn’t searched for it and where they hadn’t expected to find it, came to their minds. Tears ran down their cheeks and so they focused again on their own worlds behind the glass and the light and the twilight, which could be found in each of their realms, to feel near each other and to hope to find some day a way to reach the other side of the mirror again.


End file.
